Twenty-six keys
by Kyouyimina
Summary: [[ENGLISH VERSION!]] "I just ask you to talk a bit with me, phone to phone... – L." "Lena, I'm occupied... Aren't you supposed to be in class? – R." "Yes, I'm supposed to. What's about it? – L." "What are you doing, exactly? Killing someone? – L." Road/Lenalee, 4th parts of the Suffoquées (previous part not being published yet)


Hello everyone!

This OS is a part of the AUs serie Les Suffoquées, which it is the fourth part. Yes, I publish my different parts in disorder, no, it has almost no influence at the end since there is almost no "global" scenario (please note the "almost"). THESE OS WILL ALL BE CENTERED ON ROAD AND LENALEE, AS WELL AS THEIR RELATIONSHIP. There, I hope it's written large enough for you to get it. As it's a very simple one to translate, I'm not even sure I'll be able to translate the others...

Why did I write that (one) ? Because I wanted a pseudo-innocent Lenalee talking casually about murders and everything with a mafia!Road doing something really not legal.

**A little summary:**

AU = Modern (XXIe century), Lenalee's 20, Road's 24.

Situation = Lenalee at college is bored during class then annoy Road as a consequence.

Road/Lenalee said = Yes.

Must = Write it entirely in texts.

**Warnings needed maybe : Mention of sexual activities and fetishes (more or less), murder and torture.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**TWENTY-SIX KEYS**

.

I'm bored as a dead fish. – L.

I beg for you, help me. – L.

Seriously, there is nothing interesting here. – L.

My love, it's not exactly the moment... – R.

Oh, come on! Just hear me complaining! – L.

I can't, pretty face. Why aren't you with your friends? – R.

They're in class. Different one than mine. Thus, I'm not able to be with them. Why so? – L.

For God's sake, I'm working! Don't you have someone else to chit-chat with? – R.

You realize I don't only now? That you're the only one able to get me really involved? – L.

I just ask you to talk a bit with me, phone to phone... – L.

Lena, I'm occupied... Aren't you supposed to be in class? – R.

Yes, I'm supposed to. In fact we're still waiting for the teacher to show his butts. What's about it? – L.

I guess if you don't answer that's because you're really occupied... – L.

What are you doing, exactly? Killing someone? – L.

LENALEE! – R.

Heh. What? – L.

Don't say it like that! – R.

Why so? Does it make it less real? If that's just for terminology... What do you prefer, suppress? Erase? Game over? Make someone disappear? – L.

The Prince's phrase is to cut the cords. – R.

Ahah, for ripping a throat, isn't it ? To cut the victim's vocal cords ? It's quite poetic, in fact. – L.

The Prince never made any comment. It's his choice, that's all. – R.

Ah, if it's the Prince's choice, then... – L.

Lena... – R.

Yes ? – L.

We already talked about this. – R.

What about it? Oh no, please Lord, prevent me from commit the heresy of daring not respect his Majesty! – L.

Lena, stop this! You promised to cease babbling these stupidities! – R.

So what? Because he's your boss, and your so-called brother, I'm supposed to pretend he's a saint? Or perhaps that you wait from me to treat him as he was my referent, in addition to be yours? – L.

I would simply like you to restrain yourself a bit with sarcasm! Our Prince isn't responsible for me to have chosen such a job. He protects us, at least; he's warmhearted, affectionate. – R.

And who give the orders? The Holy Spirit? You won't make me believe he's totally innocent. He's not. – L.

Lenalee Lee! Leave off acting as if you were dumb! You know how we do function. I've expressed you a thousand times that besides have chosen quite an illegal profession, I'm a part of the executive officers! – R.

The Prince let us an almost-complete liberty of movements, to us Noah! We already mentioned all the men I command, as well as the fact that as long as my own decisions don't impact the Prince's, I do what I want! – R.

Indeed. – L.

Precisely the reason why I wondered if you were killing someone, or if you were still at the torture's point. – L.

BUT that doesn't change anything to the fact His Majesty of the decomposed flies horripilates me. Mostly for all the time you have to give him. – L.

He's a caretaker for us. Please, show him a bit of respect. – R.

Fuck, Road, I hate him, you know it well. – L.

… Yes, it didn't slip my sight… Please excuse me. – R.

Sure. – L.

I love you. – R.

I love you too, my sweet psychopath with this ingenuous smile. Even when you refuse to chat with me owing on a victim you're skinning. – L.

Lena, no. Don't say that. – R.

Eh, don't be ridiculous. It's not because I don't talk about it that it doesn't exist. – L.

I'm not a psychopath, Lena. – R.

Roadie, yes. – L.

No. – R.

Yes. – L.

No. – R.

Yes. – L.

NO. – R.

Indeed you are. I love you even though, cruel child. – L.

We already talked of this. – R.

And I already gave you my point of view. You ARE sadistic, I'm sorry. – L.

I am not. – R.

You enjoy the others' pain, especially when you cause it. – L.

I don't deny it. Does it make me a sadistic person? – R.

I fear yes. But it's not that important, Road of mine. To be honest, I don't care. – L.

Even then, doesn't it sucks? – R.

Uh, saying by your fellows... – L.

But for you? – R.

I've never had anything to blame you for in bed (nor in everyday life) about this. – L.

Does that mean you have something else to blame me for in bed? – R.

I won't say a thing, even if you torture me. – L.

What kind of torture? – R.

You'd like to know, heh? – L.

* * *

Miss, if it's certainly not moral for me to interfere in your private life, please note that your insistence to talk ' in live' with our common friend tends to impact in a negative way on her work, in particular because of the inattention which she lends to her task. It would be pleasant to us that you limit your exchanges. My friendships. – W.

* * *

Road. Who is W.? – L.

Shit, did Wisely just send you a word? – R.

Ah, it's the Fifth, then, isn't it? Yes, he prayed me to stop harassing you. – L.

I'm gonna kill him. – R.

I doubt it. – L.

I'll do it. – R.

Really? You will not. I don't demand it, by the way. – L.

I don't want him to have contacts with you. I prohibit him to approach you, to sneak into my private life. – R.

Why, you're ashamed of the inoffensive little flower you keep at your place? – L.

You, inoffensive? Ahah. – R.

To be serious, Noah are genuinely dangerous. Yes, I'm worrying for you. And yes, I don't want them to spoil your life or influence your choices. – R.

This is dramatically cute. – L.

So you would threaten Wisely just for that? – L.

I will KILL him if he tries to speak to you again. – R.

Definitely tragically cute. – L.

Why tragic? – R.

I cause unwholesome impulsions in you, and I love it. That is obviously tragic. – L.

You cause some all the time. I want to keep you in a prison of glass, to disembowel anyone trying to approach you. – R.

Stop or I'll shout out loud in the middle of the amphitheatre how much I think it's adorable. – L.

What are you doing? – L.

Uh, you're sure about wanting to know? – R.

Heh, pretty sure, yeah. – L.

I'm nailing someone against a wall. – R.

Hum, how many? – L.

Seven. – R.

And he's still conscious? Impressing. – L.

Manipulator. You're right, it's a "he". – R.

But yes. That's true he's quite tough. Seven spikes and still not unconscious, it's a nice performance. – R.

Especially considering your "spikes" are more fucking stakes to exorcise a vampire. – L.

Hum, talking about this... – R.

No. – L.

Very well... I won't say a word. – R.

You better. – L.

And they aren't stakes. – R.

I'm wondering why you used the word nail, then. Are you candling them? – L.

... – R.

Admit it, it was funny. – L.

It was. I avow it, I laughed. – R.

Doesn't change the fact it was a stupid joke. – R.

I love these candles. Terribly romantic when you lighten them for us. – L.

So romantic it seems like you changed your mind and now want to torture me. – L.

Torture will always be pleasant to you, my Lena. – R.

And I'll always ask for it, my Road. – L.

* * *

By the way, I know well what kind of torture you will submit me to... – L.

WHAT? LENALEE, MY LOVE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? – K.

Oops, I'm sorry. This text wasn't for you, brother. – L.

* * *

I may have done a gaffe... – L.

Komui just called me. You did a gaffe. – R.

Yeah. – L.

* * *

Brother, my sexual life is none of your business. – L.

I'd love to know how you accomplished such a miracle, though your bro suddenly stopped from harassing me. WORST, he apologized... – R.

Apparently, he doesn't like when I push him to imagine his sister naked, quite occupied with someone. – L.

Like all brothers, I suppose... – R.

Ha!, yours are a bit weird, you have to recognize it. – L.

MY BROTHERS AREN'T WEIRD. – R.

Just a little... disturbed. – R.

Let's not talk about these nutters who text me when I wish it the least. I hate being annoyed by their bullshit, Road, seriously. And I'd like to know how they managed to pick up my number. – L.

Excuse me. – R.

Was it a question? – L.

No, a polite mark of disbelief. – R.

Ha. – L.

I won't ask anything. These manifestations of harassment will just be brutally and inexplicably interrupted. – R.

Ha, very well. – L.

Thank you. – L.

You're welcome. I start to understand. – R.

Understand what? – L.

Your enmity for the Prince and my brothers. – R.

You're all nutty as fruitcakes, are freaking serial killers who torture and murder make laugh. You can't qualify my "enmity" of surprising. – L.

And me? – R.

You're involved, yet you're MY mad murderer. – L.

By the way, is he still alive? Your victim? – L.

Yes. Even though he's bathing in his own blood. – R.

Take some of it home. – L.

Excuse me?! – R.

Hum hum. – L.

What to what hell of an use? – R.

You'd like to know, heh? That's a surprise. – L.

You won't..? – R.

Surprise, as I said. – L.

It's blood, not oil. – R.

Admit that it excites you. – L.

Indeed, yet I'm not that willing to assassinate you accidentally passing by exciting my lower instincts, which I remind you, don't stop at sexual urges. – R.

It won't happen. Trust me. – L.

How many liters? – R.

I wanna fulfill the bathtub. – L.

He will never have enough blood for that. – R.

And? I told you I want to fulfill the bathtub. – L.

I would need some more collateral damages for that, my dove. – R.

I'm sure you have some raw material hid in your drawers. – L.

You mean future cadavers in my cells? – R.

I hope for you no-one will read these words... – L.

All I do for love... It's okay, I'll do it. – R.

See you tonight, Roadie~ – L.

See you tonight, my Lena. – R.


End file.
